StarDust
by MoonSong7
Summary: Yu-gi-oh Character's kids are in for the fight t save the Spirit Realm and there World as well. But it doesn't help when love, music, and parents get in the way. Will the band stay together to save two worlds and win the battle of the bands?
1. Bios

Stardust

Profiles

Kisara Kaiba

Birthday- October 31st

Age- 16

Parents- Seto and Jamie Kaiba

Appearance- Look like past Kisara with long white hair with blue tip ends, blue eyes, and pale skin tone.

Clothing- Dresses like a rebel. Wears dark shirts, always wears black leggings, and her famous biker jacket. Wears either Vans or her Black Biker boots. Wears a crescent moon necklace that Yami gave her.

Personality- Over all Badass. She not afraid of anyone, and will stand up for people who need her. She's never been a damsel in distress. She is really kind and can show a motherly side to people when they are upset or hurt. Like to think things though.

Love Interest- Yami

Duel Deck Theme- Element Dragons. (Wind, Fire, Lightning, Earth ect…)

Duel Strength- High (Has never lost a duel.)

Favorite Card- Blue-Eyes White Dragon

Favorite Color- White

Friends- Yami, Joey, Isis (Best Friend), Zack, Derek, Hayley

Likes- Sweets, Her Motorcycle, Music, Writing

Dislike- Bullies, Jerks, Cheaters

Dream- To be in remain in StarDust, her friend's band, and write a Young Adult Novel.

Band Job- Lead Singer/Lyricist

Yami Muto

Birthday- April 15th

Age- 16

Parents- Yugi and Tea Muto

Appearance- Looks just like Yami with tri-colored hair, violet eyes, and tan skin.

Clothing- Wears black skinny jeans, dark shirts. Almost always seen in his black converse. Wear a silver watch that Kisara got him, around the time he gave her the necklace.

Personality- A lot like his father kind, caring, and always ready to make new friends, and see the good in people. He will always stand by his friend's side and fight with them. He's the most loyal member of the group. Is very smart, and unlike his father, good in sports.

Love Interest- Kisara

Duel Deck Theme- Magic

Duel Strength- High (Has only lost to Kisara.)

Favorite Card- Dark Magician

Favorite Color- Purple

Friends- Kisara, Joey (Best Friend), Zack, Derek (Rival), Hayley

Likes- Music, Games, Puzzles, Ancient History (Rome, Greece, Egypt)

Dislike- Cheaters, Bullies, and Math Homework

Dream- To remain in StarDust, and discover unknown mysteries of Ancient History.

Band Job- Lead Guitar/Back vocals

Joey Wheeler the Second

Birthday- May 18th

Age- 16

Parents- Joey and Mai Wheeler

Appearance- Look just like his father, blond hair with brown eyes and tan skin.

Clothing- Wears blue jeans with a white shirt, blue jacket (What Joey wore in Battle City). Normal all-star shoes. Can sometime be seen wearing a black shirt, and a gold chain.

Personality- VERY DENSE! Is an over protective person over his cousin Isis and Kisara. Gets into arguments with Derek a lot. He the first to run into danger.

Love Interest- None (If you want one for just tell me, and I'll see what I can do.)

Duel Deck Theme- Warrior

Duel Deck Strength- Medium (Lost to Kisara and Yami. A LOT)

Favorite Card- Alien Warrior

Favorite Color- Green

Friends- Yami (Best Friend), Kisara, Isis, Zack, Derek, Hayley

Likes- Food (all kinds) Music, Skateboarding

Dislikes- School, Test, Homework

Dream- To be a pro boarder and still remain in StarDust

Band Job- Drums

Isis Taylor

Birthday- March 2nd

Age- 15

Parents- Tristan and Serenity Taylor. (Yes, I put them together. Wanna fight about it? :3)

Appearance- Brown hair with ocean blue eyes and Tan skin.

Clothing- Is ALWAYS in floral girly dresses, and simple flats. Likes to wear pink flower necklace that Kisara gave her.

Personality- Kind and innocent, never likes fights and tries to keep peace in the group. Loves to help anyway in need.

Love Interest- Zack

Duel Deck Theme- Fairy

Duel Strength- Weak (Doesn't duel a lot.)

Favorite Card- Ancient Fairy Dragon

Favorite Color- Pink

Friends Kisara (Best Friend), Yami, Zack, Derek, Joey, Hayley

Likes- Flowers, Helping People, Music

Dislikes- Hurting People, Fights, Loud Noise

Dream- To remain in StarDust, and help the American Red Cross.

Band Job- Piano

Note- Has a hearing problem that people make fun of.

Derek Devil

Birthday- June 17th

Age- 17

Parents- Duke and Sara Devlin

Appearance- Black spike hair, green eyes, tan skin tone.

Clothing- Wears black pants with black shoes, and a red shirt with a black jacket.

Personality- Cold and Aloof. Doesn't like Yami or Joey. Acts like he's shallow, but is very deep and caring.

Love Interest- Kisara (One-sided)

Duel Deck Theme- Fiend

Duel Strength- Medium (Lost to Kisara and Yami, and to Joey once (Doesn't like to talk about it…))

Favorite Card- Vanity's Fiend

Favorite Color- Red

Friends- Kisara, Yami, Zack, Isis, Joey, Hayley

Likes- Quiet, Poetry, Music

Dislikes- Jerks, Idiots, School

Dream- To remain in StarDust, and gets his Poetry published.

Band Job- Bass

Zack Bakura

Birthday- November 8th

Age- 15

Parents- Ryou and Amy Bakura

Appearance- Fluffy white hair pale gray eyes and ghostly pale skin.

Clothing- Wear a white shirt with black pants, and gray All-Star shoes.

Personality- Shy, clam, and caring. Scared to meet new people, and talk in front of people. Smart, but doesn't like to show it.

Love Interest- Isis

Duel Deck Theme- Psychic

Duel Strength- Unknown

Favorite Card- Fiend Psychic Ogre

Favorite Color- Black

Friends- Isis, Derek, Yami, Joey, Kisara, Hayley

Likes- Music, Cameras, Computers, Movies

Dislikes- Crowd, and being the center of attention.

Dream- To be a music video director

Band Job- Cameraman/Director

Note- Has an evil side, just like his father.

Hayley Pegasus

Birthday- July 13th

Age- 27

Parents- Pegasus and Alexis

Appearance- Silver hair with deep green eyes and tan skin tone.

Clothing- Skinny Jeans with different colored tank-tops, and high heeled boots.

Personality- Strong-Willed. Hate being Controlled (Father's fault.)

Love Interest- None (One can be made if you want.)

Duel Deck Theme- Angels

Duel Strength- High (Not dueled Kisara or Yami.)

Favorite Card- Celestia, Light Sworn Angel

Favorite Color- Yellow

Friends- Yami, Kisara, Zack, Isis, Joey, Derek

Likes- Drawing, Dueling

Dislikes- Her dad, Veggies, liars

Dream- To keep owning the Dueling Café, and managing StarDust.

Yay, I finished it! I tried making a Yugioh Next Gen., but it didn't work, so lets see how I do now. Remember if there something you wish to see Pm. Oh, yeah I need you all to send me you favorite songs they will be used in the story. Well, I hope to have Chapter One up soon. 


	2. New Songs

Chapter One: New Song

Kisara's POV

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" I hear my alarm go off as I open my still tried eyes, I hit the off button, and pull my blue cover off of my body and swing my legs out of the queen size bed. I pull my body out of the bed, and pull the covers back over the bed. After I fix my pillows, and place my blue dragon stuffie, in the middle of the bed, I walk over to my walk-in closet, walk in and shut the doors. **(A/N: Don't judge her it's her father's fault that she loves dragons.) ** I walk over and grab a pair of black leggings, a black tank-top, and a forest green V-neck shirt from different places in the room. I place the clothes on a no-back couch in the middle of the room. I pull my gray silk nightgown up and over my body, I lay it down on the couch and start getting dressed, I grab the nightgown and toss it in the dirty clothes basket. Finally I grab a pair of socks, and my biker jacket, and leave the closet. I throw my jacket and socks on the bed, and walk over to my desk. I grab my black backpack, unzip it and place my laptop, homework, and lyric book into the bag, and zip it shut. Lastly I unzip a small pocket on the front of the bag, and place my deck in it, and zip it closed. I grab my backpack and walk over to my bed; I put my socks on, and tug on my biker boots. I throw on my jacket and sling my bag on my shoulders. I grab my phone lastly and start to make the trip down the stairs to the kitchen. Once I reach the kitchen door, I overhear my parents.

"Seto, I don't think we can keep this secret from them anymore." I hear my mom say.

"Jamie, Yugi thinks we should wait till they all turn 18, and so do I." My father's stern voice says.

"But Seto, Mors is getting stronger if we don't tell them now; the Spirit Realm will be gone…" My mom begins.

'_Spirit Realm? I wonder what she is talking about.'_

"Jamie, I'm not going to watch my only daughter die!" My dad yells.

"You don't know that." Mom says as I walk into the kitchen.

"Morning." I say.

"Kisara!" My mom says surprised. "Good morning, honey!" She says gaining her composer back. I smile at them and grab a breakfast bar, and my keys from the key bowl.

"Kisara, you should stay for breakfast." My dad says.

"I want to dad, but I have band practice this morning. Battle of the Bands is 4 months away, and we have a lot to get done, but I promise to be home for dinner." I say as I walk over to the kitchen door that leads outside.

"Okay, honey see you later." My mom says, stopping my father from saying something.

"Okay, I love you guys." I say as I open and close the kitchen door. Once I'm outside I walk over to my black motorcycle, and yes a motorcycle. I'm not that kinda of rich kid who drives a cute, little, $100,000 cars. I put on my no fingers gloves, and hop on the bike. I place my helmet on my head, and turn on the bike, and start the long drive to school.

I park my bike in the school parking lot. I pull off the helmet, and place my keys in my pocket. I start to make my way towards the school building when I feel someone poke me in the back. I turn around to find Yami's smiling face.

"Morning, Kisara." Yami says.

"Morning, hey could you hold this, so I can take my hair down?" I ask as I hand him my helmet. I then pull on my silver pony tail holder, and my white blue hair falls down my back. I slip the pony tail holder onto my wrist, and take my helmet back. "Thanks." I say as I open the door for Yami, so he can get his guitar case through the door.

"Anytime, and thanks." He say as we make our way down to the old choir room. I open the door as I find my friends setting up their instruments.

"Morning guys." I say and I hear a chorus of "Morning." I place my bag and helmet on the floor by Isis's stuff, and I walk over to the group and start setting up my microphone. I look to see Yami and Derek have their guitars ready, and Isis's keyboard, and Joey's drums are ready as well. "Well, you guys ready?" They all nod, and I give Joey the sign to start the count.

'I, 2, 3, 4." He say and the music start off in very odd tone, then it's time for me to sing.

Oh,  
Well imagine,  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
And I can't help but to hear,  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,  
"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."

I'd chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of...

Well in fact,  
Well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast  
So, pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact,  
Well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast,  
So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne

I'd chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality again.

I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality again.

The music dies and I hear a roar of claps and cheers. "Another Kisara Original. Kisara, that song was amazing!" Joey says from behind me.

"Yes, I really liked that one. Great Joe, Kisara." My best friend, Isis, say whiling coming over to me and hug me.

"Yeah, with your new songs we're sure to win the Battle of the Bands." Yami say, whiling sending me one of his smiles that makes me melt.

"That's if we can enter. Did you all forget we need a music video for all 5 songs we enter." Derek say coldly.

"Dude, way to ruin the moment." Joey says.

"Whatever. Class is starting, we better go." Derek says as he packs up his base, and leaves the room.

"Derek's right, Isis without those music videos we can't enter the battle. What can we do?" I ask Isis as we both walk the hallways towards History class.

"Well, we just need to find a good director and computer guy. It can't be that hard." Isis says as we walk into the classroom and take our seats.

"Yeah, because great directors who good with cameras and computers fall out the sky _all the time._" I say and we both laugh as the bell rings. Soon a teacher we didn't know walks in.

"Good morning, class I'm your sub for class today. Now, your teacher left me a note saying you're studying Rome. Now, I have a movie for you to watch and a worksheet to follow with the movie. Now, are there any questions before I begin the movie?" The sub say, and I look up to the front of the room to see Molly raise her hand.

"Sir, you might want to move Isis up to the front. She has a hearing problem." Molly say, oh ever-so sweetly.

"Ah, well yes miss please move up." The teacher says.

"Sir, she doesn't have that bad of a hearing problem, and the teacher always lets me help if she can't hear." I say quickly, standing up from my seat.

"Yes, but all the same, please move up to an open desk here by Molly for the movie." The teacher says, and I sit down as Isis grabs her stuff and walk over to the empty seat by Molly.

'_This cannot be good.'_

Hello again, to anyone who read my profiles! I've be meaning to type this up, but I write the story down on paper first, and then become lazy and don't want to type it up, but I promise when Summer hits, I'll be better, but till then BEAR WITH ME! I'm a freshmen in High School, dealing with homework, and people telling me I should die, and that no one cares about me. I think that's why I made Kisara the way I did because that's who I want to be. Someone who never takes any shit. Also, I will be using songs from different artists, the one I used in this one is: I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco. I would love to hear what songs you want me to use, I've be thinking of using a song from Kingdom Heart, one of the BEST VIDEO GAME EVER! Also in the next chapter you will meet Zack, and maybe Hayley, and find what happens after class with Kisara, Isis, and Molly. Well, till next time.


	3. Scars

Chapter three: Scars

Kisara's POV

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" The bell rings just as the teacher finishes collecting the papers. I jump out of my seat, and run over to Isis's side, as I watch Molly's face become a face of true evil. I glare at her as I start to lead Isis away from Molly.

"Aww, are you taking Isis from me Kisara, that's so mean!" Molly say and I turn around to find the smug popular girl, pouting.

"Put a sock in it, Molly!" I say.

"But why, I was just talking to Isis about her being deaf, and how hard her life is, right Isis?"

"I'm not deaf." Isis whispers.

"Oh yeah, you have a 'Hearing Problem', but that the same thing isn't it?" Molly say, but I pull Isis away, and out of the classroom.

'Isis, don't listen to her, she just being a bitch." I say as we reach our lockers.

"I know, Kisara, and I don't care what she says, as all as I have you and the guys, I think I'll be okay." Isis say as we both pull out our health book and binder.

"That's right, now let get to health before all the guys start to wonder where we are." I say and Isis laughs as we both walk down the hallway.

"Alright Class, today we will be studying…" Mr. Greenbells say just as the door opens. "Ah, right everyone this is our new student Mr. Zack Bakura, please make him feel welcome. Mr. Bakura, please take a seat by Isis. You will be working with her group." Mr. Greenbells say and Zack is coming over to sit with us, I look to see Isis has a pinkish blush on her face.

'_Oh, this is perfect. She finally likes someone.'_ I think to myself as Zack takes his seat.

"Alright, now like I was saying today we'll being studying bulling. Now, bulling is one of the leading cause of deaths of kids your age, now your assignment is to make an Anti-Bulling something. It could be anything, a poster, a movie, or Kisara's group case, a song. This assignment is due by next class. You have all period to work on it." Mr. Greenbells says.

"You guys write songs?" I look to find that Zack asked the question.

"Well, we don't, but Kisara does, we just play what she gives us." Joey says.

"That isn't true, I ask for the bands input." I jump back.

"Not me." Joey says.

"That's because you would give her a bad idea." Derek puts in.

"Yeah, so Zack do you play?" I ask.

"Well, um…no, but I can make really good movies, and working with cameras." Zack says.

"Really?" We all say, and Zack nods.

"Zack, we need your help." I say.

"With…with what?" Zack asks.

'Well, our band is entering the Battle of the Bands, and well we need 5 videos to go alone with our song, and nobody here is good with camera, and directing, so…" I begin.

"I would love to make them for you." Zack quickly says.

"Really! Yeah, that be great, and I think we can use this assignment for our first video, how about we meet at the Dueling Café and plan it out, can we all meet at 6?" I ask, and everyone nods, and then the bell rings. I stand up, and listen to Isis ask Zack if he needed help around, and he said yes.

'_That's my girl.' _I say as I feel Yami pulling me out the room, I look at him and smile.

"Those two will be together in no time." I say to him, as we walk down the hallway together.

"Not if Joey has anything to say about it, he might rip Zack in two." Yami say, and I laugh.

"Nah, we just remind him that she could date someone worst." I say.

"True, but I don't think that will help." Yami say as I leave him to walk off to my classroom. "Hey Kisara, wait!" I quickly turn around to see Yami running up to me.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go see that new movie that came out?" Yami ask, and I feel my heart start beating out of my chest. "But just as friends." And then it drops.

"Um…yeah, I would love to, um…is next Friday good for you?" I ask, and he nods. "Great, I'll see next Friday!" I say cheerfully as quickly walk down the hallway to run right into Derek. "Oh, sorry Derek." I say and he nods.

"So did Blondie give you the: "Hey do you want to go see a movie, but just as friends" thing, yet again?" Derek say as we both walk to Geometry.

"Oh, get it a rest Derek. We're friends going to see a movie together, of course he would say that we be going just as friends." I say as we take our seats.

"Hey, I'm just saying." He say as we both pull out our homework, the rest of the class didn't finish.

"Whatever. Hey um…Derek can I ask you a question?"

"Hn."

"Why don't you act like this around everyone else?" I ask.

"Because they only befriended me because you did." He says.

"Derek, that isn't true."

"Whatever." He say I try to say something else but the teacher walks in.

I pull open the Café's door and walk in to find the place booming with kids playing duel monster. I look over to find everyone sitting at the booth when are always at, Yami see me, and waves. I wave back and walk and take my seat next to Yami. "Hey guys, I finished the song!" I say as hand everyone the music sheets.

"Awesome!" Joey and Yami say together.

"I like it." Isis says.

"Me too, and I think I have the perfect video idea." Zack says and I smile and look over at Derek to see him not meeting my eyes.

"Did I hear that Kisara has written a brand new song?" We all look up to see Hayley walk towards us.

"Hey Hayley, and yes Kisara has written one of her best song, yet!" Yami say happily.

"Oh, really? I would love to hear, do you want to preform it on stage?" Hayley asks.

"You sure that okay?" Isis asks.

"Isis, I own the place, yeah it's okay." Hayley say, and looks at us to see if we want to do it. We all nod and get up from the booth and move towards the stage. Once we set up, I look to see the room is now looking at us. I look at my friends and they nod. Joey does the count and music starts.

Did I say something stupid?  
There goes one more mistake  
Do I bore you with my problems?  
Is that why you turn away?  
Do you know how hard I've tried  
To become what you want me to be

Take me, this is all that I've got  
This is all that I'm not, all that I'll ever be  
I've got flaws, I've got faults  
Keep searching for your perfect heart  
It doesn't matter who you are  
We all have our scars, we all have our scars

You say don't act like a child  
But what if it's a father I need?  
It's not like you don't know  
What you got yourself into  
Don't tell me I'm the one who's naïve  
Do you know how hard I've tried  
To become what you want me to be

Take me, this is all that I've got  
This is all that I'm not, all that I'll ever be  
I've got flaws, I've got faults  
Keep searching for your perfect heart  
It doesn't matter who you are  
We all have our scars, we all have our scars

Come on, just let it go  
These are things you can't control  
Your expectations, your explanations  
Don't make sense to me  
You and your alternatives  
Don't send me to your therapist  
Deep down I know what you mean  
And I'm not sure that's what I wanna be  
Oh oh, oh oh oh, no oh 

Take me, this is all that I've got  
This is all that I'm not, all that I'll ever be  
I've got flaws, I've got faults  
Keep searching for your perfect heart  
It doesn't matter who you are  
We all have our scars, we all have our scars  
Oh oh, oh oh, no no no, oh oh, ooh oh oh

Did I say something stupid?  
There goes one more mistake

I hear a roar of claps, and feel a swell of pride wash over me. _'They liked it. They like US!'_ I smile till I check the time on my phone. "Shit, guys I have to go, or I'm going to be late for dinner, tell Halys that I said bye. I say as a grab my bag, and run off to my bike.

I make it home just in time for dinner, but just barely. "And she's safe." My mom says as slide into my chair.

"I said I would make it to dinner, didn't I? Oh, guess what?!" I say like I just ate 5 candy bars before dinner, and besides I only had 2.

"What?" My dad say whiling chucking.

"Hayley let us preform at her Café today." I say.

"Oh, honey that's great!" My mom say.

"Yeah, and I mat a new friend today, his name is Zack Bakura." I say and watch my dad's face go shocked. "Hey, dad is something wrong?"

"I want you to stay away from him Kisara." My father says.

"But dad…" I start.

"No, buts!" He say.

"Now Seto, please calm down." My mom says, but it just too late for us, I jump out of my seat.

"No, I won't stop being friends with him, and you can't control my life!" I yell at him.

"I am your father, young lady, and yes I can. You will not be friends with Zack Bakura!" My father yells at me, standing up as well.

"No, you can't make me, he's my friend, and you don't even know him!"

"It doesn't matter, what I say is law in this house, Kisara!"

"Seto, Kisara enough!" My mom yells.

"No, the damage is done, I can't help it if my father's a dick, and has a stick up his sorry ass!" I say as stalk off to my room.

"Kisara, get back and say sorry to your father, right now!" My mom yells after me. I throw open my door, and slam it shut. I sink to the floor, and cry.

'_Every night. Why do we fight every night?' _

I'm done everyone! Yay! So I really liked writing this chapter because you got to see how Kisara acts around her friends and family. I wasn't going to let Kisara and Seto get into a fight, but I saw a moment so I took it. I in the chapter it will be Kisara dreaming about the Spirit Realm, which will give her a new idea for a song. (Enter Kingdom Hearts Song) Also, you get to see the first video for their health project. Also, I need song ideas. I need songs about these topics.

Love song (Guy POV)

Fighting song (Like a war song)

A mystical song

Well, hopefully you guys will have some ideas. Till next time.


	4. Videos With Monsters

**Hey, I'm so sorry! I've had the wrost writter's block about this story, but here it is.**

* * *

**StarDust**

**Chapter three: Videos with Monsters**

**Kisara's POV**

"You said what?" Yami asks as we make our way to the forest for our first video shoot for Scars, what Mr. Greenbells gave us more time to make the video, but he did accept the song, so the video is extra credit.

"I said: 'No, the damage is done, I can't help it if my father's a dick, and has a stick up his sorry ass!', and I ran up to my room." I say back.

"Kisara, you shouldn't have said that." Yami say as move towards alittle hill, and start to climb it.

"He derseved it, he got really mad, and said I shouldn't be friends with Zack, and I don't like being controlled."

"Just like Hayley." I hear Yami whisper as we make it to the top of the hill.

"Damn right." I say.

"But I can understand the fight, when I told my dad about Zack, he looked shocked, and then said: 'That's nice, Yami.', and walked away." Yami said.

"Huh. Hey, looks like we're here." I say as I see all our friends by an opening to forest's pathway. Once we reach our friends we start the shoot. We all knew the storyline for the video: A girl is being bullied at school, and one day she runs into the forest, and meet a girl who shows her around the forest, meeting people who have scars just like her, the video ends with the girl walking out of the forest, and it fading behind her. Overall, it a great video idea and I can't wait to shoot it.

"Finally, you guys make it! What took you so long anyway" I hear Joey sigh.

"Well, I had to make a jail break to bust Kisara out!" Yami jokes.

"Very funny, Yami. It wasn't that hard." I say.

"Hard? Kisara, you had to climb out of your window, and then run so fast so the guards couldn't catch you, and then I have to be the getaway car." Yami says.

"Why did you guys have to do that?" Zack asks.

"Well, I got into a fight with my dad, and well I knew if he saw me today, he would ground me. So, yes we had to make a 'jail break'.' I say as I take a seat on the floor by Isis.

"So what was the fight about, Kisara?" Isis ask.

"Well, you see..." I start, but then look at Zack. "Don't take this the wrong way." I say, and he nods. "My dad got mad that I became friends with you." I say, and Zack looks shocked for a minute.

"So did my parents." I hear the rest of group add.

"Zack, do you know our parents?" Yami asks.

"No, but my dad knew most of your parents." Zack says, and looks down at the floor.

"Alright, lets stop talking about this. Zack is our friend, who cares what our parents think. Zack is a great guys, case set and done." I say, causing everyone to smile.

"Yay, then can we get started on the video?" Isis asks, and everyone nods as we walk to get changed. Minutes later Isis and I come out in our outfit. Me, in a long sky blue dress with white flats and a silver belt wrapped loosly around my waist. "Kisara, you look really pretty." Isis comments.

"Not as pretty as you." I say as I look over her outfit, which is something she would wear. She was wearing brown Roman Sandles with floral dress. Soon the boys come out dressed in their costume, and we begin shooting the video.

"And cut!" Zack yells as we shoot the last part of the video. "Well, now all I have to do is edit it and we will have our first music video." We all cheer as I hug Isis.

"Four more videos to go, everybody." I say as we all meet up by a tree to realx and talk, but soon my eyes start to wander to the forest, and soon a blue light start to form. "Hey guys, check this out." I say as I stand up and move to the forest.

"What the hell is that?" Joey ask as we come to start of the forest. We all watch the ball start to take form. I reach out my hand to touch it, but I feel something grab my arm stopping it in midair. I look over to see Yami, holding my arm.

"Kisara, don't touch it. We don't know what it is." Yami say, but I pull my arm away.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us." I say as I look back at the light, which now is in the form of the Blue Eyes-White Dragon. I move my hand again and I touch the top of his head, but as soon as I do, a strong voice enters my mind.

**'My Lady, I need your help to save the Spirit Realm. Please come with me into the forest.'** The Dragon starts move into the forest, I take a step foreward, but before I could move more someone grabs my waist and pulls me away.

"Kisara, what are you doing?!" I hear Yami, but I don't answer as the Dragon turns to look at me, sending me a sad look. I fight out of Yami's hold, and take off running after the dragon.

"KISARA!" I hear chorus of voice, but I don't stop running after the dragon. Soon I come to the end of forest and I stop as I look around.

"Oh my god." I whisper as I look around. I look up to find the sky a deep purple with a bright blue moon. I look down to find the grass a sparkling silver.

"Kisara, can you ever listen?" Yami asks, but stops as he looks out in the different landscape. "What is this place?" He asks.

"The Spirit Realm." I whisper as I step on the silver grass. Soon the Dragon appears, and looks at me. And a pink light moves towards us and starts taking form. The form of a very familiar Duel Monster card.

"Kisara, that's the Anicent Fairy Dragon." Isis says from behide me. Isis and I take steps foreward and we both touch the dragon heads.

**'Please help us. Our world is being destroyed.'** Blue Eyes says, and I remove my hand and look towards Isis, who I guess heard the same thing I did. I turn around to face the boys.

"They need our help. Their home is being destroyed." I say.

"Kisara, you can't believe any of this to be true. I mean it's not possible." Derek say.

"But Derek, they need our help." I say, but the boys still won't listen.

"Ugh, fine. Go then." I say and then turn back to Blue Eyes. "Don't worry, I'll help you." I whisper as I pet his head.

"I'll help too." Isis say as the Anicent Fairy Dragon nuzzles her.

"If you two are stay, then I'll stay." Zack say as he comes to stay by Isis.

"Anyone else changing their vote?" I ask and Joey comes to stay by Isis, and for once in my life I feel alone. Derek and Yami don't move from there spots. I sigh, and look towards Blue-Eyes.

**'Don't worry, my Lady, I will always be with you.' **Blue Eyes says as he nuzzles me. I smile alittle, but still feel upset.

"Listen, I don't care if you don't want to help, but if you don't then please leave." I say, causing Yami's and Derek's eyes to widen. Derek scoffs and walks towards me.

"Well, I'm not going to let you have all the fun." Derek say, smirking.

"Well, I can't let you guys do this alone." Yami say walking towards me, smiling.

"Yay, we're all working together." Isis says. I smile as we look at the two dragons. Soon I see other duel monsters come foreward and surround us. A mix of colors surrounds us and soon I feel something painless burn onto the front of my right shoulder. I look to find a dragon's wing on the shoulder. I smile as I look up at the dragon.

**"My Lady, you now are my master and I your Guide." **Blue Eyes say, nuzzling me again. I look around at the group to find they each had a duel monster with them, but soon I feel the earth shake, and I fall, Yami catching me. **"My Lady, you and your friends must leave, the Spirit Realm can't stay here any longer. Go seek out your friend Hayley, she will guide you." **I look at him, not wanting leave him, but I feel Yami pull me away. The last see is Blue Eyes looking back at me with a hopefully look. A look that shows that we can help them, and we will.

* * *

**Okay, here you go! Please Review I need to know what you think.**


	5. Sanctuary

**Hey I finally update! I'm really sorry, but I really haven't felt like writing anything in the Yugioh Fandom, but I'm going to finish this story just give me time!**

* * *

**StarDust**

**Chapter 4: Sanctuary**

**Kisara's POV**

"Well, I guess we should speak to Hayley about this." Yami says, and we all nod as we walk into Dueling Cafe.

"Hays, are you here?" I yell through the empty cafe.

"One sec." She yells back, and soon come out from the backroom. "Aw, Kisara, you're a dress." I growl at the comment. "Okay, down girl. Down."

"Hayley, we need to talk to you. We know about the Spirit Realm." Yami say and Hayley eyes widen as she usheres us to the back of the cafe and up the staircase to her living area.

"I've been waiting for this day when the spirits of your souls would come and ask for your aid." Hayley says as we all sit down as she grabs 6 leather bound books. "These are your soul books, each one made only for you. They hold spell, power and lore of each of your spirits." Hayley says as she hands out the books. Zack was handed a black book with a white pool in the center, Isis got a light pink with a lime green dragon, Joey was dark army green with brown warrior on the front. Watch all three awe at them and I see smile as I look over at Derek when Hayley hands him one bloody red bound book with purple fiend in the middle, Yami takes dark purple book with light blue magician. Finally, I get my book. It's pure white bound leather with the three-headed Blue Eyes White Dragon on the cover. I slowly open the book to its yellowing pages.

"Hey, Kisara can you read that?" I hear Joey ask.

"Yeah, it's english. Why do you ask?" I ask.

"Because it doesn't look like english to me." Joey comments.

"Joey's right. All your book rewrite themselves so that the reader is able to read it, but Kisara book has to be guarded for it holds the secret of all spirits stories. To protect itself, only the body who protects the Blue-eyes Dragon will be able to read it. No one else." Hayley say. "Now with these books and your guides you will be able to defend the enemy."

"Yeah, what are we fighting anyhow?" Joey asks.

"The creature Marius. He was human, but now I just don't know what he is anymore, but he has taken evil magic and now plans to take over the world after the Spirit Realm is his." Hayley say, sadden.

"We'll stop him before he gets that far." Yami say, raising from his seat.

"Yeah, no one can take over our world!" Joey say, jumping up.

"I've always wanted to fight to stop a war." Derek add as we all stand up.

"We own it to our world and our guardians to try to stop this evil, and we will." I say as we all a share one look of not backing down.

"And where were you, young lady?" I hear my dad ask as I walk into the hosue.

"I told mom I was going to shoot a music video for health class, and then I went to Hayley's cafe." I say, still mad at him from before.

"Kisara, I want to talk about last night. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. You didn't know why I don't want you hanging Zack."

"Dad, I don't care. You can't stop me from hanging out with him. He's my friend, not yours so you can't tell me who I can and cannot hang out with." I say.

"Kisara, I'm doing what's best for you."

"No, you're doing what best for you! You don't care about how I feel!" I yell as I turn away and run up to my room, locking the door. I climb onto my bed, angry.

_'Why does he do this? He needs to let me make my own choices. It's my life, I can choose who I'm friends with. Why can't he understand that? Why can't we go back to the way we were. We use to be best friends. Do everything together. Play games, go to the park, watch movies. Now it's all gone. We can't be in the same room with one another without yelling at each other. Gerrr, this is his fault if he just listen to me once in a while..."_

I sigh as I quickly change into my pjs and climb into bed holding my stuff blue dragon very closely.

_White. Pure white. That's all I see as I look around, but soon it take color. Light purple grass as soft as silk touch my feet and a breathtaking aqua sky with blood red moon hits me from above. _

_"Where am I?" I ask._

_**"My Queen you are in your sanctuary." **__I look over to see the Red-eyes black dragon come forth with Blue-eyes._

_**"Here My Lady, everything is how you wish it to be. Here nothing can harm you." **__Blue eyes adds._

_"Why do you that? I'm no Queen or a Lady." I say._

_**"But you are, my Queen. You are the Queen of the Dragons. Protector of the Spirit Realm. Every dragon bows to your call." **__Red-eyes says._

_"Can I only come here and talk to you in my dreams?"_

_**"No, my lady. You may come here awake or asleep. A spell in the book will help you come here while you're awake."**_

_"Alright." I say as I lay down in the grass as I talk and speak with the dragons. Soon the world fades around me as I start to feel my body pulling woken up._

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" I hear my alarm go off, and I sigh as I crawl out of the bed. I quickly run into my closet and throw on navy blue skinny jeans, a white tee, my black combat boots and black leather jacket. I grab my backpack and the Spirit Book and head out of my room. I slowly walk into the kitchen to find no one in there. I grab my keys and quickly make it to school. I park my bike and find see Yami walk towards me.

"Hey Kisara, Zack just got the video done! We all going to watch it come on!" Yami says, and I shake my head no.

"I don't want see it right now, I have stuff to do in the library, I'll see you later." I say as I turn away, but Yami stops me.

"Hey what's wrong?" Yami ask.

"Nothing it's just why did not side with us to save the Spirit Realm? It took everyone saying that they would help for you to do it. What happened to standing beside each other no matter what?" I say as I turn away and head to the library. I quickly find a table in the far back and I seat down. I pull out the Spirit Book, but before I could open it I see Derek walking over. "Hey what are doing here?" I ask.

"Well, I thought you might want a friend so I followed you." Derek says, taking a seat by me.

"Thanks." I say, smiling at him.

"Anytime. So I have you read any from the book?" Derek asks.

"No, not yet, but I'm going to." I say as I open the book and begin reading on the first page.

_"A long time ago after the moon, the sun, and stars were born. The sun, moon, and stars grew tired of seeing the earth lifeless they created humans, but the human were lifeless as well walking around with no purpose. Moon, Sun and Stars saw this and cry for creating something that could not enjoy the earth. When the tears fell to earth something happened. Creature formed and went into the humans causing them to be given life. They cheered, cry, had emotions. The Moon, Sun, and Stars were happy and they continue to watch over the human and watch them grow and become great.' _

"So that's how humans and Spirits came to be. Through tears?" Derek asked as I close the book.

"Yeah, it's kinda poetic. Don't you think?" I ask and Derek smiles.

"Yeah, it is." Derek says and I hear a bell ring. "Well, time for first period." Derek say as we grab our stuff and head off to class.

* * *

**Alright guys I need more songs to put in the story! Please tell me what you want!**


	6. Best of Me

**StarDust**

**Chapter 5: Best of Me**

**Kisara's POV**

"Kisara, please talk to me." Yami says as I sit down in AP Creative Music class. I don't say anything as Yami keeps trying to talk to me. Soon the bell rings and Yami stops talking to me.

"Alright class, today we will have another song writing assignment. You will have today, the weekend, and all of next class to write, compose, and edit your song. Remember the song needs to come from your heart. Write what you're feeling or thinking. Alright, come to me with any questions and break!" Mrs. Weston says and I grab my things and head over to the keyboards. I take a seat by one, and put on headphones so I can hear the notes. Soon I fall back into my Sanctuary as the music notes flow out of me and by the end of class I have to the music finished. I clean up my area and head out to lunch. I quickly scan the area and find Isis sitting at our table. I smile and walk over to her.

"Hey Isis." I say as I sit down next to her.

"Hey, where were you? You missed watching the music video with us." Isis says.

"Sorry, I had some stuff to do in the library." Isis accepts my answer and soon all of our friends are seated at our table.

"So did anyone read their books last night?" Yami ask.

"What the hell are we? A book club?" Derek asks and I smile at the comment.

"I'm serious, Derek." Yami say, glaring at him.

"I read a few pages of mine with Derek in the library this morning." I comment, trying to move the coversation along.

"What did it say?" Zack asks.

"It was lore about the start of man." Derek says and I tell them what the story said.

"Well, that's different." Joey say and I nod as the bell rings, sending us to our next class.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" I yell as I walk into the kitchen to find mom writing.

"Hey honey, I thought you were going to be with Yami until late?" Mom asks.

"Well, we got into a fight, and now we're not talking." I say as I take a seat at a barstool.

"Oh, honey I'm so sorry, but I know that you'll make up soon. You always do." Mom says and I nod as I head up to my room. I throw open the door, shuting it and turning on my computer onto my tv. I quickly get on Adventure Quest World and log on to find Derek on.

_me: What bored?_

_derek: A little, and I thought you would be on. Wanna kill a vampire lord?_

_me: Hell yeah!_

And that's what we did. We kill monster, got coins, and stuff. After a while I leave the game to go take a shower. I grab my clothes and run in. I turn the water on hot and step in, sighing as the water works my muscles. I work my Winter breeze shampoo and conditioner into my long hair and then finish up. I turn off the water and step out and throw on my black Ravenclaw sweatpants and a navy blue tank top and leave the bathroom. I close the door and turn around to find Yami in my room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask.

"To say sorry, can you just sit on the bed and listen to me?" I sigh and sit down and Yami grabs my guitar.

It's so hard to say that I'm sorry

I'll make everything alright

All these things that I've done

Now what have I become, and where'd I go wrong?

I don't mean to hurt, just to put you first

I won't tell you lies (I'm sorry)

I will stand accused

With my hand on my heart

I'm just trying to say

I'm sorry

It's all that I can say

You mean so much

And I'd fix all that I've done

If I could start again

I'd throw it all away

To the shadows of regrets

And you would have the best of me

I know that I can't take

back all of the mistakes

But I will try

Although it's not easy

I know you believe me

Cause I would not lie

Don't believe their lies

Told through jealous eyes

They don't understand (We're falling)

I won't break your heart

I won't bring you down

But I will have to say

I'm sorry

It's all that I can say

You mean so much

And I'd fix all that I've done

If I could start again

I'd throw it all away

To the shadows of regrets

And you would have the best of me

I'm sorry

It's all that I can say

You mean so much

And I'd fix all that I've done

If I could start again

I'd throw it all away

To the shadows of regrets

And you would have the best of me

I feel my eyes water as I jump into his arms and hug him tight. "I'm sorry, Yami! I should've know better." I say and Yami laughs and hugs me. I pull back and look at him.

"It's okay, I should've be the first person to join with you, but I was scared that you were going to get hurt and I didn't want that to happen." I nod and smile at him, but before I could say more I hear footsteps coming towards my room.

"Shit, you have to go. Right now!" I say as I start pushing him out of my room, almost making him fall down, but he grabs the vines on the side. "Sorry! See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, then maybe you won't kill me then." Yami jokes and then reaches the bottom and I close the window just as my door opens to my dad.

"Kisara, I heard someone in here." Dad says as he looks around.

"Well, I was watching my band's music video, so yeah you're going to hear noise." I say.

"Don't give me that tone, young lady." Dad says and I growl.

"Sorry, listen I'm tired I'm going to bed, goodnight." I say as push my dad out of my room, locking the door. I sigh as I crawl into bed and quickly falling asleep.

_**"My lady, is something wrong?" Red-eyes ask.**_

_"No, I'm just thinking. How will we save your world. We're teenagers, not knights." I comment sitting up from the soft grass. _

_**"Have faith in one another, my Queen. You might not be knights, but you are heroes. You are strong together, a united force that cannot be broken less you let it be." **__Blue-eyes say._

_"It's hard to see that when we haven't even seen our enemy. We don't know how to fight them and win without losing you or ourselves."_

_**"You won't lose, my lady. You will see the enemy, learn to fight with your power, and won't lose anyone. Your book and us will guide you, you will not fail." **__Blue-eyes comments, soothing my fears as I lay back down in the grass, smiling to myself. _


End file.
